Other kinds of torture
by lookmeintheeyesnickjonas
Summary: Draco needs information; Hermione has it. But this time, he is using a different kind of torture. And she was going to like it.


_Draco needs information; Hermione has it. But this time, he is using a different kind of torture. And she was going to like it. _

Hermione quickly slid open a draw, her chocolate orbs skimming over the contents. _Nothing._ She scanned the room again, why was there nothing out of place or unusual? How could he have not slipped up at all? Her gaze fell on the bathroom, with the door slightly ajar, and she moved towards it, hoping to find some potions in there that might give her evidence.

She stopped. Her heart raced with fear. She sensed, rather than heard, him enter the room and begged to all the deities she could think of that he wouldn't spot her frozen in the doorway to his bathroom.

Her body went limp as she felt a slither of warm breath, dancing sensuously on her neck. His biceps curled around her torso, strong and heated, binding her arms to her side. "Drop your wand Granger," His voice flowed like silk and she obeyed mutely, knowing by now it was futile not to. Hermione stifled her gasp as he pressed his chest against her back, letting her feel his long, lean legs down the length of her body.

"Granger, why are you here?" The voice was deceptively tender.

The interrogation had begun. Merlin give her strength.

"I was looking for a spare quill," Hermione winced at the poor lie that tumbled out of her mouth and tried not to react when she was pulled impossibly further into his embrace.

A smirk curled Draco's lips upwards, "I was so hoping we could do this the hard way, and you didn't disappoint with your delightful tale."

Hermione started trashing wildly as she was unmercifully dragged backwards with apparent ease. Her wild movements could not stop a slither of anticipation from winding its way up her body from her toes. "Malfoy, please, don't do this! I just wanted a quill-I promise!"

Suddenly she was spun around, so she was now looking into the very silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Forgive me if I don't take your word for it princess, I think you've broken my trust a few too many times." Images of her attempting to be stealthy while spying on him flashed through his brain, followed quickly by the delicious punishments he had administered. He let his gaze roam around Hermione's torso, lingering for a long moment on the ample breasts that were currently pressed against his chest, before raising his eyes to meet Hermione's enraged ones.

"I don-" Hermione's rant was effectively shut off before she could start when Draco lowered his lips to her collarbone and began nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh there. Draco smirked against her soft skin when he felt her knees go weak and her body betray her. Draco backed her up until she was caged between the green wall and his body, and let his mouth make an ascent of hot open mouthed kisses that left her breathless up her delicate neck.

"Please, Malfoy, don't!" Hermione begged as his long fingers dipped underneath the lace of her bra evoking a desperate, husky moan. Draco shot her a mischievous grin before his mouth followed the trail of his fingers and tasted her erect nipple.

"Oh God! Oh please! No" Hermione protested in rapture as Draco vanished her bra with a silent spell and continued to twirl his tongue around her aching nipple. Hermione knotted her fingers in this fine baby strands and yanked with a hiss as a ripple of pleasure assaulted her body. Draco finally lifted his head, and Hermione gulped: this was the worst bit. Or the best.

He tugged her pliant body so she fell into him, his tight grip on her waist the only thing holding her up. He cupped her face gently and kissed her.

The kiss soon became anything but gentle as Draco employed every talent he had to provoke her flame and engage it until it threatened to overpower her. His tongue played a dangerous game with hers, exploring every inch of her moist cavern and pleasuring her until she felt dizzy. When he finally paused his assault on her mouth, Hermione found herself, once again, pinned against the soft, satin sheets of his bed.

Hermione's body felt oversensitive and too hot. The breeze from the open window danced across her bare breasts and puckered her nipples, making them ache for attention. In contrast Hermione's core was dripping, and on fire, as Draco's fingers crept up her inner thigh.

"Malfoy, I'm begging you, don't do this, I can't-I can't," Hermione lost her train of thought as his fingers stroked the soaking fabric of her silk panties. Hermione whimpered as he pushed her legs wide apart and drew her panties down her legs before discarding them over his head.

"What were you doing here princess?" Draco hummed, seemingly preoccupied as he inserted one long finger into her burning core, making her bite back a moan.

"I can't, I-" This time Hermione couldn't hold back her loud moan as added another finger and starting a pumping motion. Draco looked like a cat who had just got some cream; he was winning.

Back arched off the bed, hips bucking frantically, wild gasping breaths, she was quickly coming undone and he knew it.

"Why are you here?" The husky quality to his voice just made her wetter.

"I-I was looking for something!" Hermione blurted, eyes squeezed closed, and fingers tightly fisted in the sheets to stop the building scream. He had done it again. He was going to make her tell him everything.

"What were you looking for?" He demanded, fingers ceasing their pumping and causing Hermione's eyelids to fly open in desperation. She led out a whimper when she bucked her hips to no avail. "You know how this works princess," Draco let his silver orbs travel luxuriously up her body, taking her deliciously flushed and naked form save for the thin slip of her skirt bunched around her waist and her open school shirt, hanging haphazardly off her shoulders.

"I was looking for something to incriminate you with," Hermione cried, too desperate for the release her heated body was craving, to care what she was telling him. The enemy. A genuinely amused smirk quirked the corners of Draco's mouth and he pushed himself up on his forearms so he could hover over Hermione's body.

"And did you really think you would find anything?" Draco questioned, amusement lacing his tone. He let his fingers drift tantalisingly near her core, enough so make her squirm wantonly beneath him. When Hermione didn't respond, he let out an amused chuckle and eyed her tense form. Draco moved back down her body and kissed her inner thigh, moving slowly upwards as his finger parted her folds and slid between them.

"I presume this little...escapade was the boy-who-wouldn't-die's idea?" Hermione nodded her head frantically, lips pressed shut in a valiant attempt not to let anything else slip. All the while her hips moving erratically in time with Draco's fingers. She was so close.

"Mmmm he is getting a little too predictable. What was he looking for this time? A dead body...some dark potions...oh I know my plan to beat his ass at Quidditch!" Draco drawled, eyeing Hermione, who was fighting to keep her mouth closed but whimpering frantically, with unconcealed delight.

Then Draco added his tongue. His wondrous, extremely talented tongue.

"Oh Merlin, oh fuck! Malfoy!" Hermione could feel the pressure about to burst as his tongue delved into her clit without further ado, licking with deliberately slow, torturous caresses. He was bringing her to the edge. And it felt so good.

"Well?" Draco demanded, voice muffled by the fact his face was still between her legs, the strokes of his tongue becoming faster and penetrating deeper every time. Hermione moaned with ecstasy as his tongue magically caressed her clit. She was panting heavily, watching through half lidded eyes his platinum head rhythmically slide up and down as he moved over her with insatiable hunger.

"Shit! Malfoy, oh please! I can't take it!" She begged, tears of frustrating forming in her eyes as he paused once again, silver orbs penetrating her soul. Or so it felt.

She was hovering on the brink. "Tell me and I'll make you come."

"Harry thinks you're a death eater and you-know-who has given you a mission. He sent me to find out what it is." Hermione all but cried, bucking her hips frantically and almost sobbing in relief when Draco's tongue penetrated her again.

He had won.

Satisfied, Draco quickly brought Hermione to the edge and let her tumble into ecstasy as she screamed his name, her small hands fisted tightly in his blond strands. Draco stayed trapped between Hermione's quivering thighs as she rode out her orgasm, taking pleasure in watching the Gryffindor Princess come undone in the throes of rhapsody caused by him, once again. He observed her as the last waves of delight shook her body; her chest was heaving as she panted wildly, breasts pushing up to the sky, curly mane strewn against his emerald pillows, legs still curled around his waist.

His gaze roamed around her body leisurely before making its way up to her face. Hermione's eyes were deliciously glazed over but wide in what he supposed was horror. Their eyes clashed and he smirked.

Hermione groaned softly and slipped out of Draco's grasp, not that he resisted. He watched as she waved her wand and was fully dressed, moving towards the door without a backwards glance, although he could tell her cheeks were burning.

Hermione was almost through the doorway when a steel grip on her wrist make a shiver skate up her spine.

"Not so fast princess." Draco spun her around and his mouth devoured hers in a sensual kiss that allowed Hermione to taste her essence across his tongue. His kiss made her weak; made her crave him. Draco buried a hand in her caramel tresses and pressed ever closer to her yielding body; Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself up, moulding herself to his tall frame.

"Malfoy," Hermione moaned into his mouth as his fingers caressed her breasts once again, causing the heat to start spreading down to her core. Not again.

Draco tore his lips away from hers and trailed a couple of hot open mouthed kissed down her neck, nipping playfully on her collarbone, before holding her at arms distance. "Don't wait too long until you come looking again Granger. I do so love punishing you." With the briefest of open mouthed kisses, Draco slammed his door shut in her face.

Damn him. Damn him to hell.


End file.
